Take A Look At My Girl Friend
by urharmony
Summary: Emma gets cheated on by her boy friend Jay and meets Sean, Mia's boyfriend.Emma&Mia don't get along. Sean&Emma can't hide their feelings and soon they are inseperateble.Will someone try to come between them? What if it takes deadly turns?Major SEMMA!
1. Everything I'm Not

Emma Nelson laughed walking along with Manny "And what are you doing tonight, miss. Hogart" giggles Manny teasingly nudging Emma as they skipped down the Degrassi school stairs. Emma blushed shaking her head and stopped at the end of the stairs.

"Me and Jay are going to the movies" she said with a slight smile. Manny laughs at her best friend who then wondered "Hey, did you see Ellie today?" Emma questions and Manny shook her head.

"Nope" she answers "But she said she'll meet us tomorrow for lunch. Probably out there practicing her guitar 24/7" she confirms with an eye roll "I swear I have to stand by Craig all day just so she doesn't make any moves"

Emma laughs "she's not like that Manny" she insists "You should trust her, she's fun and you know it" she laughs when Manny nods agreeing with her. A honk came and even Manny squeled for Emma. "Bye Manny" laughs Emma at her friends sillyness

Emma looked over to see the honk come from the famous orange civic. Manny gave her a hug good bye and watched her as Emma got into Jay's civic.

"Hey babe" Jay greets and Emma smiled back at him. He reacher over and she leaned up kissing him against the lips. He leaned back smirking "Spin's having a party this Friday night" he narrowed his eyes at his wonderful girl friend "You wanna come with me"

"Depends" said Emma taunting him and he loved every moment of it as he leaned closer and closer to her.

"On what?" he taunts back putting his hand on Emma's thigh, moving more up and up. Emma bit her lip and he kissed around her neck "I'll..." Jay drifts trying to make a deal and rubbed underneath her skirt. Emma moaned a little. "I'll never kiss you agan this week unless you come" he jokes.

Emma laughed and pushed his hand more up her skirt, he pierced his lips together getting heated in the session. "Fine" she said and cupped his face kissing him. He kissed her harder and slowly went over her and started to unbotton her skirt. "Wait" she states. Jay huffs and rizes. "I'm sorry" she sadly said.

Jay sat up for a moment with a mad look but let a breath out "No it's alright. If your not ready then I won't pressure you" he looked at her.

Emma gave a sad smile and he gave a little one back and leaned forward pecking her on the lips and drove her home.

Her and Jay were like one. They knew how to make each other laugh. They were both hot. They were definatly perfect together...right? He loved her. She loved him. . .. . ..

Right?

He'd never betray her, hurt her, dump her...never. She felt save with him, like a safety blanket. She was sure at least that he'd never hurt her in the worse way possible.

"Oh fuck!" screams Amy, she straddled Jay's hips as they laid in the ravine vans.

He gripped her hips and she went faster. She was trembling over him and he was clenching his teeth.

They did this every night and Emma had no clue.

She was to be that sweet girl friend of Jay's. The innocent girls that girls wished to have but could never. Jay only, right? Or so he thought. And he used that to his adventage to cheat on her. She was so forgiving and so blunt at times. He'd just sweat talk his way out of it...the girl practically trusted him with her life.

And yes, Jay would stay with her forever if he had the choice. She just didn't really have the quilaty of sex right now, considering she was a virgin. And that wasn't so good on Jay's side, so he needed fucks now and then. That's all it was... . .. .

_oh no don't go changing_

_that's what you told me from the start_

_thought you were something different_

_thats when it all just fell apart_

_like your so perfect_

_and i cant messure up_

_but im not perfect_

_just all messed up_

_i was losing myself to somebody else_

_but now i see_

_i don't want to pretend_

_so this is the end_

_of tyou and me_

_because the girl that you want_

_she was tearing us apart_

_cause she's everything_

_everything_

_im not..._


	2. I Don't Like Your Girl Friend

**CHAPTER 2: **

Like Ellie always did, she came to school the next day and did keep her promise, she, Manny and Emma were walking to the Dot and glanced at Emma "So how's Jay?" she asks and the girls get into conversation while walking down the street

She, Manny and Ellie walked into The Dot laughing and Emma smiled and leaned on the counter "Can we get water Spin?" he turns seeing the girls and nods. 

"Ugh" Emma heard Manny say and turned to her, Manny nods "Look whos here, and coming our way" Manny set her glare right on Mia Jones and Emma joined her "Want something Mia?" Manny crossed her arms.

"Yeah" nods Mia "We don't want sluts in this place" she said.

Spinner over heard this and turns "This is my place and I say free sluts around" he smiled until getting Manny's glare and finally relizing what Mia was saying. She was insulting Manny.

"We as in..." Emma laughed a bit looking behind Mia "You and...no one?" she asks. Mia bit her tongue and Ellie joined in the laughing too.

"Shut up Ellie" Mia sneered, Emma held Ellie from fighting her and Mia just looks at Emma "One of these days Emma, your prude ass won't be laughing anymore. You know what the guys say about you? Your a tease, a self centered little tease. At least Manny's a better person, she knows she's a slut. But you? Another bad statment of you is that your totally clueless, a dumb little bitch"

As those words ended Emma's anger got over her and she grabbed Manny's water bottle. Mia let out a thriller scream on the top of her lungs when Emma dumped the water right on her head as it fell everywhere. Ellie almost fell over laughing and Manny covered her mouth gasping. Emma's now empty water was thrown to the floor and she happily smiled to Mia "Have a nice day" she smiled innocently and waved good bye to Spinner and left with her friends.

_hey hey hey you_

_i don't like your girl friend_

_hey hey you you_

_I know that you like me_

_hey hee you you_

_i could be your girl friend_

_She's like so whatever_

_you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_and that's what everyones talking about!_

Guys and girls pointed laughing at Mia as her shirt was now see through and she was cold as ever beginning to cry.

3 weeks later Manny's boy friend Craig was having a party and Craig hung around with his best friend "Man, do you see her?" he asks over to Sean. Sean Cameron shook his head 'no' and laughs. He was a strong looking guy showing off his body with a white wife beater and jeans, with curly charming hair.

"Man, I met your girl once. I can't even remember what she looks like" Sean admits and shrugs "She has to be here though. It's your birthday right?" Sean then nods to himself opening his beer when Manny herself was finally shown from another area and smiled running over to Craig and jumping into his arms sharing a kiss.

Emma came behind wearing a jean skirt and a red shirt. Craig finally let Manny down and Sean glanced at Emma, she was beautiful... Craig smiled over to Emma "Hey Em... Joey was looking for you a while ago" their parents were friends as well as Emma and Craig. She just nods and finally glances at Sean noticing the hottest guy she's ever seen. "Oh uh Sean this is Emma, she goes to our school. Might see her around" he introduced.

Sean nods ending his sip of beer and points the bottle a bit at her "Yeah, I've seen you around. Heard about you too" he admits and Emma glanced wierdly at his pointing beer bottle and back at him "You actually poured water all over my girl friend" he said.

Emma gave a wierd look not remembering and Manny almost choked on her beer swallowing it down hard and laughs whispering in Emma's ear as Sean smiled shaking his head as Manny reminded her in a whiper. "Mia" she reminds her and Emma had to laugh.

Sean raised an eyebrow seeing this girl didn't feel bad about it. Then again, maybe Mia told the story wrong. "Woops" Emma taunts and shares another laugh with Manny. Craig smiled into his beer trying not to get in the middle of it.

"Thats nice" Sean said to Emma "I had her crying in my ear the rest of the night" he told her and Emma smiled innocently.

"Life is tragic..." she breaths and Manny tried hidding her laugh again as she dug her face into Craig's neck and kissed it. Craig had to finally laugh as he finally steps between Sean and Emma.

"Maybe I should introduce you again..." he said and points to Sean and then to Emma "Sean this is Emma Nelson. She's Jay Hogart's girl friend" he shared a look with Jay. "Remember him?" smiled Craig now knowing things were even "You started a fight with him just two days ago". Emma and Sean couldn't hold in smiles at another anymore, Sean smiled guitly and took a gulp of his beer.

_I think about you all the time your so addictive_

_dont you know what I could do to make you feel alright_

_dont you know im damn precious, im the motha fuckin princess_

_I can tell that you like me too and you know I'm right_


	3. Did Ya Think

CHAPTER 3:

Emma yelped and laughed as her and Manny both bumped hard into the wall. "OW!" exclaims Emma as Manny fell on her to the ground. "Shit..." she then noticed she was bleeding "Manny" she laughs again "Get off, come on...your drunk. My hands bleeding"

Manny wobbled a bit but Craig helped her up and helped her drunk bum around. "Are you okay?" she asks and Emma nods standing up. Craig smiled shaking his head and looked to Emma.

"Sorry Em, you know how she gets when she's drunk" he jokes and Manny held her giggle as Emma laughed again and nods pointing upstairs.

"I'm going to go clean up" she confirms and held her hand, she knew the bathroom was somewhere upstairs and took off up them. She wondered down a hall and squished passed people. She saw one door shut and remember that it was that one.

She opened it.

And god was she wrong.

If there wasn't music blasting you'd definatly hear these two in the bed screaming.

She laughed a bit embarassed "Sorry" she went to close the door as a head turned. Oh my god.

Emma stared back in the eyes of Jay. "Emma" he breaths and shoved Amy off. He stood up just being shirtless and Emma snapped out of it "Emma!" he yelled when he noticed her back up and shut the door.

Emma picked up her pace knowing Jay was chasing her and opened a door. Good, that was the bathroom. A little too late though. She heard Jay call her name again and slammed the door in his face sucking in her breath and locked the door.

Sean sat behind her sitting on the tub and a cigerette in his hand. He coughs and Emma turns to finally notice him and choke a cry "Shut up" she said.

Sean raised both his eyebrows in a amusement, he didn't even say anything. He flicked his cigerette out the open window.

Sean could hear the bangs of whoever was on the other side of the door trying to open it and yelling her name. Jay Hogart. He knew that voice. He softens hearing the blonde crying a little and slide down the wall onto her butt. Thinking she'd probably want to be alone he quietly got up and went to leave, putting a hand on the knob-

"don't open it" came a bitter snap by Emma and he put hands up as if pointed at with a gun by a cop. Emma sniffs and whipped her teary eyes. Sean sat on the sink not knowing what else to do. Should he talk to her? Should he- "I hate you guys!" Emma yells. Sean gave an innocent look.

_she asked if you could stay_

_did you think about me when_

_you almost turned away_

_did you think about me when_

_you picked up the phone_

_you should of just let it ring_

_and pretended everything was the same as it always been_

_did you think about me_

_being half awake_

_and crying_

_crying on the floor and waiting for the breka all day_

_didn't think of tearing me apart_

_no where in the night did you try to make it right_

_why, why why..._

_it isn;t hard for me to see_

_you didn;t stop for anything_

_did ya think about me_

_being half awake_

_and crying..._


	4. Guilty Accident

CHAPTER 4:

Sean's blue eyes looked down to her to find her glaring right at him. Hm, so many emotions and they just met another. He couldn't help but smile and then regretted it.

"Yeah that" Emma pointed right at him "You charm your way somehow to a girl. She falls, you use her. You find the biggest weakness she has and use it as some twisted privlidge. But I hope you know, girls are way more smarter than guys. Your just whores" she mumbles now looking down and more tears fell down her cheeks.

Sean softly breaths and hears Jay trying to talk to Emma through the door. Finally he gave up and left. Sean looked back at Emma who was still crying, not caring if Jay was there or not. She must of been really hurt. He wondered what the asshole did to her. He slowly walked to her and bent in front.

"Not all guys are like that" he confirms, Emma avoided his eyes and stared left. He snickers "See? Theres a flaw about you girls. Even when you find love, you'll ignore it. Or when you truly care for someone...maybe you fall to fast"

Emma slowly looked at him and relaxed a bit. Sean sat beside her and taps his finger tips on his knee, this party was pretty boring. He wanted out. He looked at Emma, she didn't look like she was having fun either. He smirked a little.

"You could always get back at the guy though. They have their own pride and flaws" he insists and noticed he caught Emma's attention. He chuckled a bit "Does he have a car?" he drifts. Emma couldn't hide her smile and he did so back.

Sean slowly opened the door and looked out, he came out and turns back, he leans in and grabs Emma's hand "Clear" he jokes and Emma walks with him down the hall. The party was still happening and they found their way outside.

Emma led Sean to the outside of Craig's house and points to a orange civic "That one" she confirms. Sean whistled softly looking at it and Emma smirks a bit, he turns.

"What?" he questions seeing some sparkle in the 2 minute ago crying girl's eyes. She gave an innocent shrug and went to Craig's porch. "What are you doing?" Sean asked. Emma hid something behind her back. Sean tilts his head curiously and she pulls a bat from behind her. "Oh-uh- em- wait!" he yells but Emma bashed it into the window "NO!" he crindged a little for more smashed and glass hit down.

The alarm from the car went off and Emma threw the bat down, she let a breath out "I feel half better" she confirms. Sean's eyes were bugged out staring at her and she giggles a little. He threw hands in the air.

"Are you insane!?" he exclaims and looks around. Emma laughs a little and he couldn't help but shake his head smiling "Your crazy you know that?" he eyes her and she slowly nods looking right back at him. He hears people o'ing and looking at the scene. Sirens were heard from cops and Sean ran to Emma "Look what you did now" he taunts and grabs her.

They ran to a red car and Sean unlocked the doors telling her to get in. When he got in she laughed a little looking to him when he started the car "Don't worry" she said and rolled her eyes "Jay's a cheap ass. Doesn't pay ensurence. He won't sue or get caught up in with the cops"

"Your fucking lucky you know that?" Sean drove around the high way and got off at a exit. Emma just laughs a little nodding with a slight shrug and he let out a little laugh too. He snuck a glance at her, this girl was more entertaining than anyone he's met in his life. And it's only been a night. "where do you live?" he asks.

Emma gave him directions and he drove her home. They sat in his car that parked in her drive way and she still looked heart broken underneath it all. "Thanks..." she looked at him. Sean nods and watched her go as shut the door. He didn't drive out until seeing her out of sight.

Hopefully Jay Hogart got what was coming to him and was living hell right this minute.

_right now_

_hes probably slowly dancing with some bleach blonde tramp_

_and shes probably getting frisky_

_right now_

_hes probably up beind her _

_with a pool stick_

_trying to teach her a combo_

_and he don't know_

_i dug my key _

_into the side_

_in his pretty little suit of 4 wheel drive._

_carved my name into his leather seats_

_took a hitter to both head lights_

_slashed wholes in all his tires_

_maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_ohh maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._


	5. You Know I Love You, Yeah

CHAPTER 5:

Emma didn't sleep at all that weekend. She felt torn, ripped apart into two. Lost. How could Jay do this to her? How could she have been so stupid. Did she do something to him? Was it her fault? Emma wore a black stringed top and tight blue jeans, she didn't even have the energy to straighten her hair the following Monday for school so left her long, blonde hair curly. She bit her lip opening her front door, no orange civic to pick her up. As she walked toward school she couldn't help but cry harder. She's been having headaches since ever. She dug into her purse and popped in two advils. She put head in hands to relax herself...she then began to cry even harder than last night.

She didn't love Jay. No she didn't. She was just so pissed off at herself for being so stupid. 4 days ago she even gave him her virginity and he went and did that. She gave him what made her so pure and innocent. "How could you do this?" she cried out loud.

She sniffed and whipped her tears getting up and made her way back to school. Ellie and Manny ran down the stairs seeing her first thing and hugged her "Are you okay?" whispers Manny, Emma sadly nods and sniffs again. The bell rang and the girls promised to share lunch together. Emma went towards her locker, passing Sean Cameron with his girl friend Mia.

Sean leaned on a locker and saw Emma, his eyes followed her and watched her going around in her locker. His girl friend Mia saw Emma and glared "God I hate her" she sneered to Sean who gives her a wierd look.

"Why?" he said and Mia looks over, a bit shocked that he asked. Maybe cause she didn't have answer for it. "What did she ever do to you?" he questions. Silence.

"She's just a bitch" Mia folds her arms not wanting to talk about it anymore. Sean frowned and rolled his eyes not wanting to talk about it anyways, he's grown to know that Paige and Hazel changed this girl into one of their minions and now talked like them. Frankly? He was sick of it.

Sean then noticed Jay Hogart come behind Emma and pull her outside...

Meanwhile with Emma. She yanked her hand back and stood in the alley beside the school. She shoved Jay away from her and glared "What the hell do you want?" she hissed. Jay snickers pressing her against the wall and pointed her in the face.

"Do you know how much shit you did to my car?" he yelled at her and she just kept glaring "You know how much that's going to cost, Emma!?" he shouts and Emma just went to walk away and he grabbed her hard and slammed her back on the wall.

"Get off!" Emma struggled him and he held her there. Yep, there it was...right in her eyes.Fire. Just what Jay fell for when he met her. The whole reason why he was with her...he wanted that fire to turn her into someone like him. But she promised herself she'd never sink that low.

"Come on baby..." he sooths and carressed her hair "You know she doesn't mean a thing to me. Your everything to me. I love you" he said. Emma just laughs in his face and shoves him off her again.

"You love your ego. Your pathetic Jayson" she bitters and he darkened "Have a nice life. Cause for the rest of it? I'm never going to talk to your sorry ass again. Your not worth it" she folded her arms across her chest.

Jay stayed there for a moment just watching her in a dark way and Emma felt chills coming on...what was going on in his mind?

"You know..." he takes one step closer "Keep crying about it little girl. You'll be dragging YOUR sorry ass back to me. Cause everyone knows poor little Emma isn't anything without high mighty Jay here" he taunts with a smirk. "How's your mother, Em?"

Emma sniffs and her lower lip trembles a bit and looks away from him, she whispered something about him and pleading to not say anything. Jay snickers watching the girl look like a victim, she was so easy. He stepped even closer.

"I bet she left you to your perverted Dad just so she wouldn't have to look at you anymore" Jay said "I'm finally seeing what she did. A weak little bitch. You think you can get over me so fast? You'll regret it. You'll beg for me back" he kissed her hard, he then pulled away pushing her a bit back and Emma was against the wall to slide down it.

She burst into tears and curled into a little ball. Jay left and Emma was alone in the alley, her head was pounding again and she dug into her purse. She never knew Jay could be so cruel. Her mother Spike left because Snake cheated...that was the real reason. And he only tried to 'sexually' touch Emma once...but it was because he was drunk. He was getting help. How could Jay bring back those memories to her again? She was in denial about it for months.

Emma found her pills and popped two in her mouth again, she slowly stood and then glanced where Jay left and then back at the pills. She popped more in her hand, about 5-8 and shoved them in her mouth. She swallowed hard and shut her eyes tight letting the left over tears slide down again. She felt a bit dizzy but popped 5 more in. She went to walk and fell. She started to breath heavy and found herself sweating.

The school bell rang and Manny went to Ellie at Emma's locker where both the girls wondered where she was "Hey" she greets Ellie, Sean passed them going to the locker across. "Have you seen Em?" Manny asked Ellie who shrugs and Sean eavesdropped.

"No" Ellie answered her "Do you think she's okay?...she wasn't in English" the two girls shared a little worried look. Emma would never miss class, specailly without no permission. Sean reminded himself of Jay taking her to the back and shut his locker going outside. As he was walking towards his red car his name was called and he turned to Manny, Craig's girl friend.

"Have you seen Emma?" she asked "She's the blonde, tall-"

"Yeah I know who your talking about" he nods, how could he not? He smiled a bit at that and then snapped back to Manny "And no...not since this morning. Why? Something happen?" he curiously asked but a blank expression came over Manny's face.

"OH my god!" Manny covered her mouth and Sean turns to see what's she's looking at. Even though the alley was dark they could see the blonde hair and tanned but now slowly paleing flesh of Emma Nelson's, knocked out on the ground. Sean ran over as quick as he could and Manny chased after. "Is she okay?" she cried with now tears falling quickly down for her best friend. "Emma, wake up!" she yells scaredly.

Sean lift Emma's head and noticed the girl wasn't moving, he put her more in his arms and took her wrist. No pulse "Oh shit" he cursed and turned over his shoulder "Call 911!" he yells to some passing kids going to walk home and sees the scene to run and get help. Sean turn back to Emma "Come on Em, wake up...come on. Jesus, what happened?"

Sean looked around for any kind of sign. Nothing. Jay. That's all he could remember and all he could blame for this right now. He'll pay. For doing this to such a innocent girl after he crushed her for no damn reason? There was sirens heard and Sean slowly picked Emma up.

It seemed as if in slow motion. Ambulences and a cop car with teens and teachers surrounding the alley. Sean carried Emma in his arms and she was passed out, looking dreadfully sick. Sean had some kind of emotion in his eyes that no one could read. They just knew he was serious and set to save her... . . cops ran over to him as quick as possible.

_the paper cuts_

_the cheating lovers_

_the coffees never strong enough_

_i know you just think its just bad luck_

_its in the abc's _

_of growing up_

_oh now darling dont lose your head_

_cause none of us are angels _

_and you know I love you yeahh  
_

_in a cold sweat of gilt_

_you cant keep on like this_

_now is a bad as time as any_

_now now there baby_

_it's in the abc's _

_of growing up_

_now now darling_

_oh don't kill yourself_

_cause none of us are angels_

_and you know I love you yeahhhhh_

_its ok by me_

_its ok bye me_

_its ok bye me_

_it was a long time ago_

_it was a long, time...ago. _


	6. Such A Fool For You

CHAPTER 6:

"Feeling better?" Manny popped her head into Emma's room and Emma softly smiled wearing a white tank top and baggy black pants. Manny crawled into the bed with her and got cozy "We need a girls night" she said.

Emma gave a soft laugh and nods. Manny always knew how to cheer her up. Emma then let a tear slip "I'm so sorry Manny. I didn't-I wasn't trying to die" she cried to her best friend and Manny hugged her and shush'd her.

"I know" she said and smiled a little "I know Em... It's okay. Alright?" she asked and Emma nods and sits back up snuffling and whipping the tears away. Manny softly smiled watching her friend and was so glad she made it. "Thank God for Sean" she said out loud.

Emma's heart skipped and then coughs to nod "Yeah" she agreed.

"Can you imagine what would of happened if he wasn't there?" Manny's mouth made an 'o' shape and shook her head putting hands up "I don't even want to think about it. Your so lucky Em" she said.

Emma just nods and Manny gasped jumping up. Emma's brown eyes followed Manny go to her favorite set of flowers...white roses. Out of all flowers and cards, why that one? Emma wondered. Manny dug her nose into it smelling it and grins slyly at Emma getting the card from it.

"To Emma...hope your feeling better. At least carrying you was easier than picking you out flowers... heard these are your favorite" Manny gawked the card and gave a 'awe' song sound and read from who it was from and gave Emma a look "O lala" she said with a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes and waved her off "Shut up" she shook her head smiling. "He's just being nice. He did see me halfway to death. If I was Sean I'd do it too" she confirms and Manny nods agreeing and sat on the bed next to Emma again.

"Yeah your right" she breaths out and makes her eye rolling completely noticable and her words come out in more than sarcasm. Emma laughs shaking her head and digs into other cards...saving Sean's. Meanwhile at school Sean did something he's been wanting to do ever since he met Emma Nelson...and Mia was destroying the school

"Ahhhh!!" Mia shrieked at the top of her lungs and pulled everything out of her locker, throwing it to the ground and kicked it. She slammed her locker while passing it and kicked a passing garbage pale. Ellie went by and gave Craig a wierd look.

"What the hell was that?" Ellie asks and he laughs shrugging.

"She's just taking the break up hard" Craig laughs a little harder "Sean should be hiding about now" he and Ellie joined another in laughing until she gave a wierd look.

"Wait, he dumped her?" she recalls what he said and he nods "Why?" she curiously asked and Craig just smiled at her as if telling her with his eyes just why. Emma Nelson. Ellie smiled crossing her arms "This should make her feel better" she waved bye to him and left. She even took her lunch break to go see her friend.

"Hey Em" Ellie said opening the door and putting her hands in the air "You'll never guess what happened today..." she looks up and shuts her mouth, Sean was sitting beside Emma on the bed watching television both giving her curious looks. She coughs "...the teacher had a baby"

"Mrs.Reno?" Emma guessed since that was the only teacher who was pregnent in the school.

"Sure" Ellie waved it off and sat on the edge of the bed "What are we watching?"

Sean eyed Ellie at the edge of the bed and breaths "Soap opera...Jeffery cheated on Diane and now he's blowing up a building right after finding his lost brother who by the way slept with his cousin..." Sean put his eyes to the cieling with the others wondering how that all worked out.

"Damn soap operas..." Manny said sitting over by the corner couch and they share a laugh. Sean got up through another show getting sick of the drama and says his good byes to everywhere and left.

"Finally!" exclaims Ellie and turns to Emma "He's so into you!" she exclaims and Emma gave a wierd look, Ellie laughed "You should of seen Mia, he dumped her...for you. I know cause Craig told me. And Craig would know Emma" both her and Manny laugh.

Emma huffs "You guys are insane. He doesn't" she shook her head and they roll their eyes. "Whatever" Emma smiled shaking her head.


	7. Got Me Where You Want Me

CHAPTER 7:

Sean wondered around the beach party with his friends and avoided the eyes of his now ex girl friend. He smirks a little seeing Emma near the docks with her friends, bonfires around. It's been two weeks with them teasing and her getting better.

He wanted to tell her he's fallen for her...tonight.

"Hey" Sean whispered in Emma's ear and she looks away from her friends to look at Sean "You busy?" he questions and Emma looks at the guys around her...you know to think about it..

Where were the girls?

"Oh don't take her away now man" said Jimmy, a fuck face from their school. Sean could only glare. "We're just hearing the best part"

"Yeah" said another guy "your single"

Emma gave an awkward smile and looks to Sean "Not busy...just hostage"

"Well then come with me inside" he said and nods to the house "Manny and Craig are having a fight...she probably needs you anyways" he admits and tries helping her out with an excuse to leave these horny idiots.

"So Emma" some guy just completely waved Sean off looking to the blonde girl "Is this your last year in Degrassi?" he questions.

Emma coughs not wanting to be rude and just shakes her head explaining to the guy. Sean beside her felt blown off and frowns to bite his tongue, she totally ignored him. Fine! Sean turns and storms off towards the party.

He needed a drink anyways. She can flirt with those dicks all night for all he...cared. UGH! Sean dug into a cooler and got a beer out walking over to the friends that waved him over.

Emma over by the guys looked over her shoulder watching Sean leave and sadly huffs. These guys talked and talked. It was all 'I am, I did...I, I, I'. Emma rubbed her other arm and just pretended as Jimmy flirted with her.

"Nice work lover boy" taunts Ellie to Sean back over at the house looking out to the beach where Emma stood with the guys. Sean turned to her to glare and sip his beer. She snickers "Yep, your really doing good. Emma loves long distance relationships"

"bite me" he snaps back and she just rolled her eyes not really caring and not really liking the insult. Sean scoffs "She's getting mauled by unknown guys...one week being single and their jumping on her. I can't even get her attention"

"So you just think by that, she doesn't like you?" Ellie snickers "You have a lot to learn about girls my friend" Sean just mutters under his breath and she went to go but turned to step behind him taunting him with her last words "She's going be gone before you know it... you should do something quick" she left.

Sean turned his head hearing that and turns to see Ellie gone and looked back in Emma's direction. He took another sip of his beer and rolled his eyes. Fine! Why is it girls got under his skin like this? He took his feet over to the sand and walked over.

"...so then I was like..." this guy kept talking around the group as Emma just played boredly with her hands until a hand went on her waist, she turned to stare into the eyes of Sean Cameron. Her heart melted as she searched in his eyes for something...what did he want?

"You know..." says Sean "These guys know nothing about you" he admits and Emma gives him a curious look "they don't know that you care deeply for even strangers when they get hurt...they don't know that your eyes light up when you laugh, they don't even know that when your really angry? You'll go at all lengths to piss off the one making you mad in the first place, so mad you'd smash his car" Sean smiled.

Emma shook her head smiling and tilted her head not knowing where Sean was getting at. The guys around watched Sean with a glare wanting Emma to themselves.

"...and they don't know when your confused..." drifts Sean "That you tilt your head" he watched her closer "So I'll make it clear for you. I'm the one for you, Emma Nelson" he confessed and Emma's eyes shot back up to his, he smiled a little backing up "you'll see..." he turns and leaves.

Emma's heart skipped and she lifted her eyebrow in an impressed state. She watched Sean walk away until out of sight and smiled herself... "Wow" she said outloud and walked away from the pack of guys to go tell Manny what just happened.

For Manny to tell her she and Craig broke up, but rejoiced on the fact Sean finally confessed to Emma. Sean smiled driving his red car out of the party.

_girl theres something about me that you ought to know_

_i never felt the need to loose control_

_always held it back and played it slow_

_but not this time_

_baby don't be gentle_

_i can handle anything_

_baby take me on ajourney_

_i've been thinking_

_i could use a little more time with you_

_you got me right where you want me_

_girl im going to let you have your way with me_

_but when you move like that_

_its hard to breath_

_i never knew that it could be like this_

_but i was wrong..._


	8. Kiss The Girl

"He what?" exclaims Manny listening carefully to Emma who wore a green cotton sleeve top and tight blue jeans, hair in a curly pony tail. She couldn't help but smile looking over to Manny and shrugs a little.

"He just...came up and said it" Emma confessed.

Manny could only stare at her and puts her hands on Emma's shoulder shaking her a bit "Do you see how lucky you are?" she then pouts "Craig never did that for me. Nope, he confessing he wanted me was cheating on his girl friend"

"Yeah that was bad" agreed Emma who smiled sadly "Maybe you'll find someone better. You deserve it"

Manny just nods and shakes her head from thoughts "So what about Sean? What are you going to do?" she questions and Emma stops at her locker with a puzzeled look herself.

"I honestly don't know" laughs Emma "No guy has ever done that"

Manny snickers "I know" she said and giggles a little as Emma grabbed her books "Remember that time little Tommy back in grade 1 gave you a cupcake that had a heart on it...he immedatliy thought you were his girl friend"

The girls shared a little laugh and Emma wrinkled her nose remembering "He smelled bad" they laugh again until Emma caught glimpse of Sean through the crowd and down the hall of the school. He connected eyes with Emma and looked away...

...with that little smirk of his.

Manny even fanned herself "If you don't have him. Give him to me" they laugh.

The bell rang and they went off to class. During it, Sean and Emma shared tons of sneaking glances. Emma was trying hard not to smile and just kept her eyes forward. When walking through halls Sean would watch her and she could feel his eyes on her.

Why didn't he say or do anything?

Lunch came and Mia waited at Sean's locker as he came up "Mia..." he breaths and almost forgot about her "We got to talk" he admits and she raised an eyebrow crossing her arms.

"Do we" she states "What the hell is this rumor that you punched some guy out for Emma?"

"No I didn't" laughs Sean and thinks about it "But I would" he looks back at Mia with a worried look "Is their a guy that needs punching?"

"Yeah!" yelled Mia "You" she shoved his chest but Sean's held his balance "Your fooling around behind me back"

"No, you see it" he smirks a little and her mouth dropped. Sean shrugged "Mia, you knew it was coming. Your too clingy and...a bitch really" he said as a few people turn hearing that.

"I hate you Sean Cameron" Mia stomped her foot furiously and Sean just leans on the locker looking at her until she gave a huge arg and charged away. The crowd spread when she stormed through the space they laid out for her and Emma and Manny happened to walk by then. "You!" Mia yells at Emma and she and Manny give her a rude and questioning look.

Sean's mouth fell hoping Mia wouldn't start anything and went over as Mia started yelling.

"You come in my life and ruin it" Mia yelled at Emma "That's all you ever did. Emma Nelson, you are a-" Mia gave the loudest gasp and croak anyone has ever heard when Sean came between she and Emma and kissed the blonde.

Emma melted to the kiss and Manny stared in awe with a little laugh as the people around cheered. Sean smiled against her lips and held the back of her neck. Mia hit a locker and stormed off again, pushing anyone in her way.

The crowd started to go and Emma felt a spark. What was that? She pulled away and stared at Sean "Why'd you do that?" she exclaims.

Sean laughs sharing a look with Manny "I thought it was obvious" he jokes.

"You can't kiss a girl before not-not even knowing what's going on in her mind" Emma threw hands in the air

"you kissed back" Sean simply shrugs

"reflex" she lied

"It's true" Manny said to Sean holding her books to her chest "It's in the girl rule book. You have to wait for the girl's permission"

"Can I have this book?" teased Sean as Emma walked away "Emma!" he calls with a slight laugh. What? It was funny. He wanted her and he knew she wanted him...she just wouldn't admit it just yet because it was over welming.

A lot has happened this month. Manny gave him a little laugh and followed Emma. Sean shook his head smiling. His heart skipped and he let out a breath slidding his hand through his hair, he's use to those little sparks Emma gave him. Was she?

_What just happened_

_did you just kiss me?_

_Cause that's a place we haven't been til now_

_and i don't know_

_what its going to be like after this_

_do we pretend these feelings dont exist_

_or do we fall?_

_I stumble_

_i stutter_

_forget what to say_

_im nervous_

_Why am I acting like this?_

_It's temporary insanity_

_whats going on with you and me_

_is it real or is it fantasy_

_or just temporary insanity_

_you made a move_

_dont change your mind_

_you crossed the line _

_between friends.._

_and something more_

_I dont wanna let you go_

_but i still dont know_

_what I feel about you_

_it's crazy_

_i want you_

_It's temporary insanity_

_whats going on with you and me_

_is it real or is it fantasy_

_or just temporary insanity_


	9. Step Up

Emma played with her food at the dinner table and Manny came over to share dinner and the night with her "We should be at the basketball game tonight" Manny confirms and Emma just shrugs and shakes her head no.

Manny sigh's and Snake snuck a glance at them and Spike came over carrying more food. Emma put her hand out not wanting any, she hasn't even ate any of hers.

Something on her mind...well someone.

"You girls doing something tonight?" Spike asks picking up empty plates and putting them in the sink. Emma shook her head no and Manny frowned.

Snake gets up "Be right back" he went upstairs and Spike nods putting her cloth down on the stove and turned to the girls.

"I'm going to go lie down. I think your father got me sick" Spike teased to Emma.

"Okay" Emma grumbles and Manny shared a little smile to Spike who gave a curious look and smiled shaking her head, leaving the room.

"Em..." drifts Manny.

Nothing.

"Em?"

Emma dropped her fork harshly and arg'd "Why'd he do it now? He just couldn't wait?" she fumed "specially in front of the whole school"

Manny smiled lovingly "I think it was romantic" she got a bun thrown at her and laughs bitting into it.

"He's so..." Emma cursed under her breath looking to Manny and groans "I do like him"

"Like him?" Manny snorts "You love him" she gets up and Emma gave a confused look until Manny grabbed her arm "Come on, we're going to your boy friend's basketball game" she laughs a little and Emma smiled getting up.

"fine" she nods. She wanted Sean. She did. Wow. That felt better.

THE BASKETBALL GAME. "Come on dude, get your head in the game" Spinner told Sean who huffs and nods. The timer was going off in just 3 minutes. His mind wasn't on the game, too busy on Emma.

The game had seconds to it and Sean shot from far away when getting the ball, scored. The team cheered and slapped hands with him, the buzzer going off and the game done. Sean showered in the change room and put on a black sweater and jeans.

"Nice play man" said Jimmy to Sean who nods and exits the doors to the outdoors. Some crowd still there and clearing out, gangs smoking and some of his team leaving, then Emma and her friends. Sean looked back- Emma.

She was with some of her friends plus Manny. She was walking right to him with some of her friends giggling and Sean opened his mouth to say something for Emma to crash her lips to his. Sean's eyes widen to then close and kiss back passionatly. She wrapped arms around his neck and his around her waist. He kept her warm with his sweater and she stayed in his arms, feeling safe.

WAY better than Jay. Emma's heart pounded faster and faster for Sean. She pulled away leaning their foreheads together and catching their breath to smile back at another.

Her friends were laughing a bit and teasing them. Manny eyed them both closer. ...

_boy no matter what we go through_

_you step up?_

_I step up too_

_no matter what the haters say_

_as long as you are my boo_

_no matter how hard it gets_

_this love has no regrets_

_it's just me and you_

_everytime i leave  
you bring me back_

_and when i lay next to you i wanna wake up_

_When we break up..._

_it's only to make up_

_boy no what we go through_

_you step up?_

_I step up to_

_as long as you will always be my boo_

_and right before I fall_

_you and catch me and say_

_baby it will be okay_

_just look into my eyes_

_and we'll make through another day_


	10. She's The Only One I Got

The next week, Emma and Sean were walking through school holding hands and leaned on the lockers "Skip first" he said to her and she smiled at him shaking her head no. "For me?" he teased and her laugh sung in his ears.

"I have to learn" she taunts back "I want my education" she kissed him quick and goes to leave.

Sean smiled with dimples and grabbed her hand leaning her back on the lockers and cupped her face kissing him. She held his wrists and kissed him back until smiling and pulled away.

"Really though" she admits looking to her class down the hall "I gotta go"

He put arms on both sides of her so she was blocked "then go" he jokes and she raised an eyebrow.

"SEAN!" she yelps laughing and he smiled more if possible holding her down so much she couldn't go and ended up with Sean putting her over his shoulder "Sean stop" she laughs as he walked the other way and towards the schools exit doors.

"You can learn at the dot" he said to her as she tried kicking and he just carried her outside with a smile.

THE DOT:

Spinner looked over from the counter to laugh a bit at Emma and Sean play fighting as they came into the place and she playfully shoved his back and he laughs leaning on the counter in front of Spinner.

"Get us a meal man" Sean said to him in desperate breath being hungry. Spinner nods.

"Want fries?" Spinner asked over by the food maker and Sean shrugs nodding and looks behind him to see Emma at a booth opening her books. He shot up and ran over going to stop her from reading and working.

She yelps "don't!" she laughs covering her face and putting her knees up at the corner of her booth, and he just smiled down and ended up laying on the seat beside her and rested his head on her lap.

Spinner came over and put 3 fries down, sitting with them since there was no customers.

"We have a game tonight?" Spinner asks Sean who had eyes closed and Emma took some fries and looked down at him shaking his shoulders until he grabbed her hand and opened his eyes to look at the cieling thinking

"No" he recalls "But we have the champion dinner the beginning of next month" he sits up and takes some fries of his own as Spinner ah's and nods.

Sean closed Emma's books and laughs with Spinner. Emma gave a playful glare "Your a big influence"

"Take a day off" Sean shrugs simply "You work to hard" he yawns leaning back.

"no you just don't work at all" she taunts back and shrieks when he throws one of his fries at her and leans his head back on the seat too. Spinner looks between them and shakes his head smiling, Sean was whipped already.

"You going to the dinner Em?" Spinner questions her and she just gives him a wierd look going back to her books and looking for her page and shook her head no.

Sean moved his eyes towards her "Why not?" he asks putting his hands in a lazy why position.

She laughs "Fine, if you want me to, I will" she stole the frie he was about to eat "But if it's boring? I'm leaving" she confirms and he nods as she ate his frie.

"You know..." drifts Spinner getting up for drinks looking back to the lovers "You guys debate in the nicest way possible"

"Cause if she fights, she'll lose" Sean taunts jokenly and she snorts until he grabbed her down to him and they smile sharing a sweet, long kiss.

_this is going to sound like a bad joke_

_but cupid got me in choke hold_

_If this ain't love_

_then i don't know what love is_

_I know im young_

_but if i had to choice her or the sun_

_i'd be one sun of a gun. _

_I'd choice her._

_take a look at my girl friend_

_shes the only one I got. _

_I think i may have found the one_

_you'd be proud of your son_

_all the girls didn't last long_

_but i promise this is on a whole new plane_

_i can tell by the way she says my name_

_Shes got a smile_

_that would make on old man bite his tounge_

_im not done_

_shes got eyes comfortable as the sunrise_

_she's got the cutest laugh i've ever heard_

_I'd cherish every moment_

_and when i start building my future_

_she's #1 in it_

_call it love_

_call it dumb_

_or what ever you call it_

_but whenever I go around I keep her picture in my wallet._

_Take a look my girl friend.._

_she's the only one I got..._

_I think I may have found the one.._

_she's got the cutest laugh I've ever heard..._


	11. I Feel Connected

There was lots of laughter and in the resturant at the corner with a long table was some of the basketball team and a group of girls and other friends a couple weeks later. They were having their dinner already and Sean sat beside Emma, with Manny and Ellie across from them, Craig was there too...

Manny and him ignoring eachother.

Spinner was at the end of the table with Jimmy on the other side and Hazel and Paige on each sides of him, at Spinner's was Darcy and Mia. Mia was giving Emma the dirtest looks in the whole world.

Manny turned by her seat looking at Mia "Hey whore" she caught her attention "Why don't you work another corner?"

Instead of laughing, Sean gulped his drink down hard and Emma let a little giggle out eating a bite out of her pasta. Mia got up in rage and stood grabbing her purse.

"Awe Mia, don't go" Jimmy protests, not knowing what was going on.

"Paige, are you coming?" Mia asked and Paige gave her a snicker and shook her head no. Mia stomped her food and glared at Emma walking by.

Ellie gave a wierd look "I don't get why she's so mad" she confirms.

"I know" huffs Manny in annoyance "What's over is over"

Emma leaned back with her drink in her hand sharing a look with Sean who smirks to her.

"Maybe if you guys didn't smother her with your love, she'd be okay" Spinner teased the lovers.

Everyone shared a look and started laughing shaking their heads no, she was just obsessed.

"I'm irresistable" laughs Sean slipping his hand in with Emma's who laughs at him and he smiled shaking his head and kissed her neck leaning over to her.

Craig caught Manny's eyes who frowned and looked away ignoring him. He sadly looked down and got up laying some money down "I'm going to go" he confirms "Thanks for the dinner guys, it was fun" he lied but was being polite.

Jimmy got up as well and points to Craig "I'm his ride" he jokes and waves.

Emma yawned a bit and Sean looks over to her "tired?" he softly asks and she shook her head yes. "You wanna go?" he asked and she smiled to him shaking her head no.

She was having fun.

_So here I go_

_taking the curce_

_but i know that im never alone_

_i think off you_

_and how you'll never let me go_

_i feel connected_

_protected_

_its like your sitting_

_with me all the time_

_you hear me_

_your near me_

_and everything else is gonna be alrite_

_cause nothing can break this_

_nothing can break this_

_nothing can break this time_

_connected_

_connected inside._

_its not accident_

_the time we spent apart_

_but now were so close_

_i can always find you right here in my heart_

_your giving me something I need_

_and i never want it to end_

_and now i found my strength again_

_I feel connected!_

_protected!_

_It's liek your sitting with me_

_all the time_

**Hey guys. Just wanted to beg you to leave some reviews. If I don't have any more than 10, theres no point in going on with the story. So I'd appreiate it a lot if you leave reviews so I know there are many people reading. Thanks a lot guys!**


	12. Only He Can Play With Fire

They said their good byes as also Jimmy took Hazel from Paige and left with her too, leaving Paige, Emma, Darcy, Spinner, Manny, Ellie and Sean.

As they left the friends were laughing until Jay and his crew came in. Emma saw and looked away, starting to play with her food.

Sean saw her immediate loss of laughter and looked to where she glanced. Manny and Ellie glared too as well seeing Jay and he saw then too to smirk to his friends and walk over. Sean got up and went to Jay before he reached the table.

"Sean" Emma tried protesting and Paige held her back just in case.

"Man, why don't you leave?" Sean questions Jay knowing he was just coming over to start something.

Jay snickers sharing a look with his friends and looks back to Sean and leans in "You really think Emma can put out for you?" he asks and Sean glared with his blood boiling.

It was nothing like that.

"You mad cause you never got it?" Sean taunts and this time Jay's blood boiled and Sean smirks knowing it got to him then raised an eyebrow "Or are you mad cause you could never satisfie her even if you tried"

"You don't know what your talking about" Jay bitters "So you better shut your mouth before I shut it for you"

Behind, Spinner stood up just incase and Emma took the chance to as well. She went behind Sean and took his arm "Come on, lets just go" she said to Sean who kept eye contact with Jay who then smirks looking to Emma and back at Sean.

"Don't look at her" Sean warns and steps closer, Jay actaully had some kind of change in his eyes...was that fear? "Don't talk to her. And if you ever touch her?"

"Forget it Sean" Emma snaps, Sean was not going to get through to Jay, Jay just never got the hint.

"Yeah, I agree" Jay said glancing at Emma then to Sean "Forget about it...she wants me to touch her" he looks at her and Sean's fists clenched. "Don't you baby?" Emma narrowed her eyes at him still holding Sean's arm until it snapped out of her hand and punched Jay in the face.

The only guy in his crew other than the girls went to get into the fight and Spinner took him.

Jay tried shoving Sean off and punched him back, Sean grabbed his collar and sent him flying onto a table. "Hey!" one of the waiters yelled and Emma's eyes were bewildered as Ellie, Paige and Manny ran to her, Manny embraced her while they tried yelling at them to stop.

"Bitch. Look what you started" Amy snapped at Emma who took a step away from Manny and got in Amy's face.

"You know what Amy? I'm so sick of your shit, get over yourself" snapped Emma "Maybe if your own boy friend wasn't so obsessed this wouldn't happen" she sneered.

Paige nods standing beside Emma glaring at Amy "Just think about who Jay pretends you are" she raised a smart ass eyebrow up with a tiny smirk and Ellie yelped a little stepping out of the way of the waiters pulling Sean and Jay off another.

Emma looked back and saw Jay looking pretty much like shit and still breathing hard with a bruised cheek and eye, a slash on his cheek and a cracked up nose, Sean whipped his bloody lip and glared his bruised eye back at Jay.

"get out" yells the manager.

Spinner goes to get Sean who shoved his hands off him and stormed off in front fixing his sweater. Emma and Manny shared a look until Emma ran a hand through her hair and went after her boy friend, Manny looked back at the girls and where the lovers went off to.

Craig never fought for her like that.

Sean was leaning on the car trying to calm down and Emma slowly walked to him. He put hands around her tiny waist and held her. They heard the other car start up with Jay driving it with his friends still in it, they watched Jay who's window was down blasting music and watching them too.

"He's so not over you" laughs Ellie by the couple, Emma looks at her and Sean kept his eye on Jay. He had a bad feeling about him. Emma just shrugs not caring at all.

Paige nods agreeing "He's got it bad, girl"

_let me tell you how I've been_

_since you left me for dead_

_finally every tear has dried_

_I whipped you from my life_

_remember all those times you said you'd call me_

_cause i remember all the reasons people warned me_

_now i hear you say you still adore me_

_but if you think I'd ever get with you again_

_then you can justl.._

_love me love me_

_feed the flame_

_if you want me back again_

_burn to sky_

_higher and higher_

_baby can you play with fire?_

_burn to the sky, love me love me_

_burn to the sky, if you want me_

_boys like you never change_

_you made me feel I wasn't enough_

_wasn't enough for you love_

_but it wasn't insecurate, that made you run_

_it wasn't me_

_but you still try to be the one_

_by the way, by the way I found someone_

_who gives me space, keeps me safe_

_makes me sane_

_someone to take your place_

_now im safe in his arms and I decided_

_only he can play with fire._

**Review, review, review. Hehe. ! **


	13. Sleepover

The next month the friends took a day off for the day to spend it at Spinners. "Everyone...I wanted to say something. I'm serious, listen" Spinner confirms to everyone.

Ellie, Manny, Paige, Emma, Sean and Craig looked over with wierd looks at Spinner.

"CANNON BALL!" Spinner ran on the diving board and jumped into the pool for the girls to yelp and hide their faces from the splash.

Sean splashed Emma more and she squeled a little "stop it" she laughed splashing more at him and he grabbed her, bringing her into him and she wrapped arms around his neck swimming in the pool.

Manny sat on the pool stairs over with Paige who was trying to tan beside her. She watched as Craig was having fun with his friends, why couldn't she?

She was so miserble.

"Pizza" said a voice and they turned to the pizza man.

Emma looked over for Sean to cover her eyes "You can't look at him" he teased and Emma smiled yanking his hands away and swam away from him and up the stairs, sticking her tounge out at him jokenly going straight to the pizza boy.

The pizza boy stared at the blonde girl in the blood red bikini and gawked. Sean rolled his eyes getting out of the pool, you'd only dream of what that God looked like. Emma went over to Spinner handing him her half of the money and Sean came over giving his.

"K bye" Sean quickly said to the pizza boy taking the pizza and pulled Emma.

The girls laughed in the pool and the pizza boy blinked to get the money from Spinner and smile a little from all the girls in bikini's. "Dude, can I stay?" he asks and Spinner snickers shutting the gate on him.

They put the pizza on table and dug into it sitting around.

"Hey guys" Spinner smiled proudly "lets have a sleepover" he got excited. Craig laughs at him to then agree and Paige was in too. Sean shook his head no laughing and Emma pouts.

"why not?" she asks.

"I gotta work in the morning" Sean reminded her.

She shrugs simply "So? You have the car. Just leave early in the morning" she pouted her lip and he rolled his eyes to lean in and kiss her lower lip until smiling against their kiss and pulls away to nod and she smiled seeing she got through to him.

Flashlights were all over the house that night and Emma screamed with Manny as Spinner attacked them in the dark and chased them up the stairs. "Run!" laughs Manny grabbing Emma's hand going around halls.

The guys were it and the girls couldn't be touched. Paige huffs hiding in a room with Ellie "Are they ever going to come?" she boredly said and Ellie shrugs in misery too. Being in a little closet with Paige Michealchuck didn't really excite her.

The door slapped open and they screamed holding another as Craig laughed putting his 'rawr' position away and touched them "you loose" he taunts with a laugh when they slapped him for scaring them.

As Manny and Emma went to run through another hall, Sean came from the other way and grabbed Emma. She laughed falling with him to the ground and on top of him on his lap as he held her hips "Got you" he pants. She laughed and leaned down kissing him.

The group layed in the living room with blankets and pillows. Emma laid in Sean's arms and he laid up on one of his elbows and laughed with Spinner and Craig about Heather Sinclairs attempt to get bigger boobs. Emma rolled her eyes playing with Sean's hands.

"You guys are so gross" she said and Sean just laughed a little harder when Spinner pretended he had boobs.

They laughed all night until they passed out. Food and papers everywhere, the movie finally ended and the screen fuzzing grey. Manny stayed up longer and looked over to Craig who was sleeping soundly. Some nights, she couldn't even sleep.

She looked to see how happy Sean looked just holding Emma as they slept like angels. She wanted that... She closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep

_theres a question inside_

_looses my strength sometimes_

_no one can take that from me_

_sets me on fire_

_when you come alive_

_and we're dancing_

_and it feels alright_

_i cant control my desire_

_and we're dancing_

_and it feels alright_

_and we're dancing_

_you can't hold me down_

_and we're dancing_

_and it feels alright_

_can't pretend what they don't understand_

_its natural_

_your in a world of your own_

_theres a passion inside_

_no body can take that away from you_

_set the floor on fire_

_when you come alive_

_and we're dancing_

_and it feels alright_

_push it to the max_

_fill the room with all that your feeling_

_cause it feels so good inside._


	14. The Right To Hold You

Emma sat in her bed doing homework, her parents were gone all night so she was home alone and bored. It was near midnight and she texted Sean two times the whole weekend, no answer yet. She was getting kind of worried.

She took her pen and pit the end of it trying to read over something that was confusing her. She could hear the rain outside coming down hard and against her window.

From outside, a red car parked and a black shadow came out of it. It went up her driveway to stop and went to the side instead. It was Sean and he peeked in Emma's window bending to see her doing her work and smiled a little.

Emma gasped hearing her window open up and gets up to huff and glare "God, don't do that" she breaths and he smiled jumping down.

"Sorry" he apoligised bringing her to him and kissed her, she want back to the bed and sat back down with her books "scare you?" he teased and she gave him a playful look.

"No" she lied with a little smirk and he laid down beside her looking through her pages. "why'd you come through the window?" she laughs a little with her brown eyes looking down at him as he smiled up to her putting hands behind head.

"Just occured to me that I haven't crawled through your window before" he jokes and they shared a laugh as she bent down and placed her soft lips on his, he caressed her hair moving it behind her ear and deepend it.

They've been going out almost 3 months now and he knew her in and out and she was the only one who could get through to him. No one was as happy as they were.

Emma pulled away and gently shoved his shoulder "Your distracting me, I'm trying to work" she teased and he smiled waving his cell phone.

"I just got your text messages" he admits and grins "You said you were bored, so no lying. Your not working" he taunts throwing her books on the ground.

"Sean" she laughs trying to get them and he just took her hands and pulled her under him and smiled kissing. They deepened it into much passion and Sean slid his hand down her smooth arm. She held his jawline kissing him some more. He started kissing around her neck and Emma bit her lip, his hand went lower and lower to her jeans and Emma took off his shirt.

She was about to make the most important decision of her life. She knew she never wanted to give her virginity to Jay Hogart, all this time she was waiting for Sean Cameron. The best pick.

The rain fell down hard against the window from the night and you heard a couple gasps and groans. Emma kept the tears in her eyes feeling Sean slide more into her and they guided together, she was so tight that made him go crazy.

"Are you okay?" he whispers and she bit her lip looking back at him and gives a little nod to cry just a bit holding his arms. He went a little more slower and kissed the tip of her nose, he wanted to make it perfect for her.

He held the back of her thigh and gripped it a little slidding deeper. Emma moaned and felt a little better and now getting the pleasure to scratch the hell out of his back and guide with him. Her breath got a little quicker and the sparks through them went everywhere around the room and in them.

Emma let one more tear slid before all the pain away and Sean kissed them away making love to her under the covers. "I love you" he whispers in her ear

_Baby of mine, don't you cry_

_baby mine, dry your eyes_

_rest your head_

_close to my heart_

_never to part_

_Baby of mine_

_don't you mind what they say_

_let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_never tear, baby of mine_

_if they knew, sweet little you_

_they'd end up loving you too_

_all those same people who scury you_

_what they'd give just for the right to hold you_

_from your head down to your toes_

_your so precious to me_

_sweet as can be_

_baby of mine_


	15. This Knife Called Lust

Manny came into Emma's household after ringing the door bell and got no answer. She just got off the phone with Emma so it was wierd, Emma usually ran for the door when Manny was coming over.

"Em?" she calls carrying some movies to watch with her best friend.

Emma finally got to the living room "Sorry" she smiled to Manny "I was just coming" she admits.

Manny slowly nods looking around and sized Emma up to giggle a little "You feeling okay?" she questions and Emma just nods slightly, she was just wearing comfy black pants and a white tank top, her hair just down, nothing specail.

She wasn't planning on seeing Sean or anything tonight.

"I got titanic" she shows Emma the movie and grins "get ready to cry" she teased and Emma checked the other movies.

"What's this?" Emma read the title "Cherry Falls?" she read the back of it, looked scary. They walked to the couch as Manny explained it to her.

"Some movie where this guy only kills virgins" Manny confirms and looks to Emma "But in real life, virgins always survive" she leaned to Emma putting her head on her shoulder "My cute, pure friend will survive and keep my ashes" she giggles.

"Uh huh..." drifts Emma and Manny leaned up to eye her. Emma coughs "Um, Titanic is cool" she got up and walked to the VCR with some pain in between her legs from the night before. Manny eyed her some more and smirks a little.

"Can we make popcorn?" Manny smiled a little and Emma frowned, she didn't want to move much today, that's why they planned movies and she wore baggy stuff. She gave a smile though and nods walking slowly to the kitchen.

As Emma put the bag in the microwave, Manny finally came over following her and leans on the counter. Emma looks over to her and laughs a little "What?" she asks nervously.

"You ho" Manny starts laughing and pointing at Emma who rolled her eyes smiling "You so slept with him. You slept with Sean"

"Can you state it anymore?" taunts Emma opening the popcorn bag and Manny laughs a little more to settle down and nod letting it go. She went to the fridge and opened it looking for some drinks.

The basement door opened and Sean came out. Emma snickers when Manny had to start laughing again. "Good shot Romeo" Manny teased Sean who ran a hand through his hair wearing just his jeans and rolled his eyes at her going to Emma.

As she looked for a bowl he wrapped arms around her from the back and kissed around her neck and spine sending chills up her spine.

"You wanna watch a movie with us Romeo?" Manny asks filling drinks up and put 3 more in. Sean shrugs and nods resting his chin on Emma's shoulder. She smiled to Manny sharing a look. They got popcorn and sat on the couch.

Instead of taking her seat next to Emma, for some reason Manny sat beside Sean on the couch where Sean sat beside Emma.

_Lets go_

_I look alive_

_im dead inside_

_my heart has wholes_

_and black blood flows_

_we'll do some drugs_

_and fall in love_

_and get fucked up_

_while the world just shrugs_

_and just because he showed no love_

_you hate on us_

_you fucked us up_

_now watch this trust_

_of this knife_

_dig into my chest_

_the knife of lust_

_this love, this hate_

_its burning me away_

_its hard to face the word_

_its all the same_

_it's harder times like these_

_that never change_

_let go._

_I'll bring you closer_

_let go_

_we're going no where_

_let go_


	16. So Much For My Happy Ending

Emma laughed the next Monday at school, well since it was now ending, she was walking home. She laughed playing around with Sean when stealing his hat so he smiled chasing her and grabbing her, twirling her once in a circle.

Sean chuckles kissing her softly "I love you" he confirms.

She smiled back at him giving him a quick kiss "I love you too" she says. She then gasped and he laughed a little.

"Didn't know that'd be so shocking to you" he teased and she laughs a little still not giving him his hat.

The students walked by and gawked the School Lovers. They were just so cute. Even Jay watched Sean with envy, stupid loser.

"I forgot my cell phone in my locker" Emma told Sean and ran back in.

Sean laughs a little "Then I'll just wait" he basically says to himself since he had no other choice.

Manny came over and out of school, down the steps and to him while smiling and running a hand through her hair "Hey Sean" she greets and he gives a little nod still waiting for Emma and leans back on one of the rails, sitting on it a bit. "Waiting for Em?"

Sean chuckles a little nodding, they both knew Emma took forever, not caring if it's for a quick second, she'd always stop and talk to people. You practically had to drag her away.

"Have you talked to Craig lately?" Manny saddens a little stepping closer to Sean. Sean looks away from the Degrassi doors and shrugs a little shaking his head no and she looks down giving a little tear.

Sean frowned, Emma wouldn't like it if Manny was this upset "Sorry" he confirms and she gives a little sniff "Maybe you should find someone new, you know? Bet you could get Spin" he teased and Manny gave a little laugh and a smile after.

She always knew Sean could make any girl happy, maybe that's what she needed. She cupped Sean's face leaning down and kissed him as Emma walked out and stopped in her tracker carrying Sean's hat and cellphone.

Sean was in such shock when he pulled away and Manny smiled nervously "I wanted to do that for...a while" she looks to the right for her breath to stop. Emma, Sean looks over to and she didn't even look at him.

"Emma..Emma!" Sean yells when she backed up and went back into the school and he chased her. Manny stood there with a shocked expression and put her hand on her head, what did she just do? She turned to hear little whispers and some people glaring at her. She closed her eyes tight and walked home picking up her pace and being running. Jay sat in his car and flicked his smoke away seeing the whole thing and chuckles a little.

Back in the school. Spinner turned with Craig to see Emma have tears in her eyes and gave confused looks until seeing Sean coming and Emma walking pretty fast and squishing through people. Sean was so desperate to get to her he pushed a kid down and didn't have the time to say sorry.

"Don't let him near me" Emma said through tears to Spinner and went to Craig who put a hand on her arm for support on whatever what was wrong. Spinner looks back to see Sean right there and blocks him.

"man, leave. She looks pissed" Spinner admits and Sean huffs shoving him out of his way. He didn't even kiss Manny! He didn't know what was even happening.

"Emma, you don't get it" Sean pleaded and turned her with his hand that she yanked off of her.

"Trust me" Emma said through gritted teeth "I've been through it" she remembered back on Jay cheating on her, Sean opened his mouth until Emma shoved his hat into his chest and the look in her eyes killed him. She turned and walked away with Craig.

Sean went to chase her again and Spinner held him back "Give her space, Sean" he states and slowly turns, leaving. Sean sat there with pain in his eyes.

Jay walked by with a smirk and walks passed Sean looking at him "She'll **never **trust anyone again. Specailly you" he smirks "That's good for me though... vunerabilty you know" he said as he turned the corner.

Sean was in too much heart break and shock he didn't bother to chase Jay down to beat the shit out of him and leans on the locker. He sat on his ass with his knees up and put head in hands. How could this happen?

Back in Spinner's car, he and Craig tried to stop any words out of their mouths hearing Emma crying in the back seat. It was silent the whole ride and when she got home the pain in her chest hurt so bad she just wanted to curl on her bed and die.

_so much for my happy ending_

_oh oh oh ohhh_

_so much for my happy ending_

_lets talk this over_

_its not like we're dead_

_was it something I did_

_was it something you did_

_don't leave me hanging_

_you were all the things I thought I knew_

_and I thought we could be_

_you were everything_

_everything that I wanted_

_we were meant to be_

_suppose to be_

_but we lost it_

_all of the memories to me_

_just fade away_

_all this time you were pretending _

_so much for my happy ending_

_its nice to know that you were there_

_thanks for acting like you cared_

_and making me feel like I was the only one_

_its nice to know we had it all_

_thanks for watching me fall._

_..he was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be!_

_Suppose to be_

_so much for my happy ending_


	17. Let Me Fall

Spinner watched Emma cry harder and harder and felt so sorry. His friend did this to her.

He didn't think Sean was a cheater type, espashally with Emma Nelson. He thought he loved her, didn't he?

Emma sniffs a little and hugs her pillow tight to her sitting in her bed and Spinner sat on the edge looking over his shoulder at her and she gave a tired and sad smile running and hand through her hair.

"You okay?" he quietly asks.

Emma choked on another cry letting tears slip and stares to Spinner "Why'd he kiss her Spin? What did I do?"

"Em...Emma" he got up and went to her bending in front of her and she cried looking down at him, he put hands on her knees staring up in her eyes "You did nothing wrong. He's a fucking idiot. Maybe...maybe you didn't see right"

"I get cheated on cause I don't put out" cried Emma whipping her tears "Then I get cheated on even when I do?"

"You don't deserve that" Spinner explains and shook his head "This world and the people are so fucked up Emma. You gotta understand that. But remember you have us. You have me too, I don't care what Sean says.. I'll be by your side alright?"

Emma sniffs and looks away trying to hide her heart broken self. Spinner frowns and gets up "I'll leave"

"No" Emma grabbed his hand and he turned "Stay..." she softly drifts and he gave a confused look until Emma leaned up a bit and kissed him.

Spinner was not a bad guy.

But he also couldn't resist.

He kissed her back and laid down on the bed with her. She got on top and slowly straddled him, making him moan in the kiss. She slowly undid his pants and he pulled away panting a bit "Em-" he pants.

"shh... just kiss me" Emma's big brown eyes looked down at him and he smiled softly to lean up and kiss her. Soon enough they were naked under sheets to be guiding with another and Emma on top panting down to Spinner who looked like he was seeing stars.

In the end, Emma collapsed and fell to the side. He caught his breath and closed his eyes, he was so tired now. Emma had the covers around her chest and he had it just to his waist. He looked at her and smiled a little running his thumb down her cheek, Emma stopped his hand resting hers on his.

"Spin..." she whispers "You know that was just...a one time thing" she confirmed and he stared blankly at her.

Spinner was a virgin. But she didn't know that did she? She just recked everything for him about his first time. "What?" he whispers a little hurt and the door opened. Emma laid on elbows and saw Manny. Manny's mouth dropped seeing the scene and shut the door quickly to lean on it with shock.

Spinner watched Emma get dressed as quick as she ever done and ran after Manny who tried leaving before Emma could get to her. She shouldn't of came over. "Manny!" she heard Emma call and walked faster down the porch "Stop!" she yells.

Manny stopped and turned putting her hands up "I-I won't say a thing. What you just did...it's okay. I won't say a thing" she promised and Emma gave her an insane look walking in front of her.

"You think this is about Spinner and me?" she glared into Manny's eyes with hatred and Manny looked down.

"Emma, I am so sorry. Okay? I never meant to come between you and Sean" she was about to explain how hurt she was over Craig "I was-"

_**slap!**_

Manny's jaw dropped and held her red cheek, her hair around her face a bit and Emma glared her down. "You wrecked everything for me that isn't about you" Emma bitters "Go home" she sneered "Don't ever speak to me again" she turned and left, slamming the door shut.

Manny let tears stream down looking at her once best friend's house and the memories they use to have

_you seem heartless_

_and meanless_

_i wanna push it in your face_

_I got something to say_

_let me rise_

_let me fall_

_let me breath_

_i wanna loose control_

_im not afraid to loose it all_

_let me break_

_let me cry_

_cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall_

_can you hear me?_

_don't come near me_

_you'll just get in my way_

_let me rise_

_let me fall_

_let me breath_

_I wanna loose control_

_im not afraid to loose it all._


	18. Never Ever Let You Go

Emma sadly shut her cell phone in class.

Sean wouldn't stop texting her.

Emma was still mad though. But maybe she shouldn't be. Manny admitted into kissing him anyways.. right?

But did Sean want it?

Did he like it..

God, she shouldn't of rushed into such a serious relationship so fast

Sean was more to her than Jay ever was

The pain was about to kill her.

Emma was in class as a shadow caught her eye

Sean was at the window in the hallway and nodded her out, Emma saddened.

Emma shook her head at him and looked at the teacher.

Not caught yet.

Sean looked down and texted her something eles.

Her phone viberated and she opened it, it read:

**Meet me in the parking lot after bell, please.**

Emma looked at the window to huff and nod and he nodded back.

When bell rang... Emma decided not to go, she was still too hurt.

She went to her next class saying bye to Ellie as someone grabbed her into Kwans empty class.

"Sean" Emma huffs still not being able to look in his eyes

"Why won't you talk to me?" he angered and Emma glared "I didn't kiss anyone Emma!" he exclaimed

He's been feeling like shit for days, and he didn't do anything!

Not being near her.. just drove him insane

"Who cares right? We're not together anyways" Emma goes to leave.

"I only want you Emma" Sean honestly said and leaned down leaning his forehead against hers

"Sean" Emma was going to protest, but he couldn't stand to hear it

"She was complaining about Craig. The girls lonely Emma, I don't know why she did it. But remember, she's your best friend too" he queitly says.

Emma smiled sadly, he was sweet and agreesive at the same time. How cute.

_Skip_

They kissed tenderly and their hearts were speeding faster and faster.

Emma pulled away first and Sean let a breath out

"Are you skipping class again Mr Cameron?" Mrs.Kwan asked coming inside

"That I am Mrs Kwan" smirked Sean "Thanks for reminding me" he shared a look with Emma.

"Maybe you could leave Miss Nelson alone while your at it" Mrs Kwan folded her arms.

Emma smirked back at him "Yeah Sean" she taunts and he smirked back.

"Can't help it" he teased her and left giving one more glance back at her.

_skip_

Emma smiled and watched him go as she turned to Mrs Kwan.

"You tell me whenever that boy is harressing you Emma" the teacher confirms

"Yes MrsKwan" Emma tried hard not to smile

She then frowned.

She didn't have the energy to talk to her 'best friend'. Manny betrayed her. Simple as that.

Emma and Sean laughed inside his bedroom about Mrs Kwan later on

Emma finally got to know Sean's apartment well.. and his bed. He was in boxers, Emma in black bra and panties..

Emma straddled him and he groaned looking up at her "You drive me crazy Emma Nelson" he teased carressing a piece of her hair behind her ear

"I'm good at it aren't I?" she teased back

"So Mrs Kwans really making you do the grade 11 dance?" Sean asked with a smirk

"Are you saying I can't do it?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow

"No I just think it's funny?" Sean said not knowing Emma was serious with this stuff.

Hello! She's Emma Nelson

"How's it funny?" she frowned

"Dances, there so..cliche" Sean laughed a bit until seeing Emma's scoff

"Meaning.. you won't go?" she bitters

"nope" Sean simply said with an adorable smile

"Oh" Emma stated looking away "It's fine, I'll go with like.. someone eles" she muttered "Or did you want me to just sulk at home?" she taunted

"I don't like dances, and I don't like Mrs Kwan for making you set it up" he jokes "Maybe MrsKwan was right." teased Sean kissing Emma softly as she pulled away

"Staying away from me?" smirks Emma "You couldn't do it" she said recalling Mrs Kwans words.

"No. Your right" he huskily said as Emma bit her lower lip lowering herself on him.

Sean went to kiss her and she teasingly pulled back.

His mouth dropped in pleasure as she guided on top of him and she panted clinging her chest to his and rocking back and forth.

Sean remembered that like it was yesterday when he met her, still beautiful. He stared up at Emma admiring her.

His hand ran all over her perfect body with his rough finger tips. He carressed her blonde silky hair and she ran her hands through his curly brown hair as he kissed around her neck

Her smooth skin hit against his abs and she moved down on him again. She gasped and he held her tighter.

Later, Sean couldn't stop staring at Emma as she laid in his arms, they were catching their breath and smiled softly kissing.

She closed her eyes and he watched her sleep.

He carressed her hair and kissed her head.

He closed his eyes for a moment and held her tighter to her

God, she was so beautiful.

He bent over kissing her forehead and let a breath out "Love you Em" he said and she just shifted in her sleep.

He followed after.


	19. Wheres My Best Friend?

Emma was walking home with black pants and a white string top.

She went for a jog to keep things off her mind

Or at least to think about them

She put hair behind her ear as she looked up to stop.

Manny.

She sat on her porch waiting for her with tears

Emma glared "What do you want?" she crossed her arms.

"I am so selfish" Manny said through gritted teeth, she was so angry with herself

What she did to Emma was more than unacceptable, unforgivable.

But she just needed to see her best friend. She needed her.

"Yeah" Emma agreed "You are" she snapped and Manny sucked in a shaky breath.

"I don't even like Sean Emma, I mean. He's perfect for you. He's a great guy. I don't know what came over me" Manny confessed

"jealousy?" Emma snapped back

"Yes jealousy, I was so jealous of you Emma. What Craig did to me. I-" Manny shook her head not knowing how to explain

"I, I, I" repeated Emma "it's always about you. Get out of MY way" Emma snapped going around Manny

Manny sadly stood on the lawn gazing up at Emma "Em, your my best friend. I love you. Im **so **sorry" she cried with tears.

"Sorry?" Emma cried turning around with her own tears.

Manny sadly swallowed the lump in her throat watching her best friend glare at her with so much hatred

"Sorry Manny, that's all you have to say to me?" Emma said with tears streaming down her face "I needed my best friend! Where WERE you!? When are you EVER there for me?" Emma cried

"Emma" cried Manny opening her mouth to explain but Emma slammed her front door.

She leaned on it to start crying and slid down the door to her butt and started crying.

She then whiped her tears. If she didn't have Manny, at least she had Sean

Later that night the one and only climbed through her window and into bed taking her in his arms from behind

"Sean" groaned Emma tiredly as he kissed the back of her neck

"So I was thinking.." he whispered laying in bed with her "About the dance your setting up.." Sean was about to loose his dignity

"Don't" Emma sleepily said knowing what he was going to say

"You don't know what I'm gonna ask" he said with a smirk

"I have an idea" Emma taunted back with eyes still close

"I'll go to those dumb dance" Sean insists and Emma opened her eyes

"I don't even wanna go" she grumpily said.

She couldn't even sleep. The Manny thing..

"I'll go for you" Sean told her and Emma smiled sadly to turn over to look at him

"Didn't you hear me? I don't wanna go" Emma sadly admitted and he frowned carressed her hair and she closed her eyes

"Don't let this bump in your and Mannys friendship ruin your days Em" he quietly told her and she sniffs

"Can't help it" mumbled Emma and he chuckled and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes.

They got more comfortable again and Sean held her in his arms going to sleep, Emma couldn't fall asleep til later though.


	20. HeartBreaker, You Got The Best Of Me

Sean held Emma on the Degrassi front lawn on the grass.

Ellie and Craig were with them, Ellie drawing and Craig softly playing his guitar.

"Have you guys seen Manny lately?" Craig asked to stop playing his guitar

"nope" Emma simply said playing with Sean's hand.

Sean smiled sadly and kissed the top of Emma's head as Ellie glared at Craig

"You had to bring her up?" Ellie taunted and he shrugs frowning

"still care about her" he admits and Emma looked at him.

Her too.

But she'd never admit it.

Manny Santos wasn't even a part of her life anymore

"Wherever she is, I hope it's hell for now" Ellie said with a bright smile.

Sean snickered and Emma just shook her head smiling.

She felt Sean's head tilt a bit and noticed him looking at Spinner

Which she did also.

God, she ruined her boy friends best friend.

How was she ever going to say sorry to Spinner?

He looked to sad.

And OH god!

How was she going to explain to Sean?

Everything was just going perfect again..

"What's wrong with Spin?" Sean asked looking at Craig and Ellie

Emma coughs looking away "I got to go" she said and unwrapped Sean's arms.

Sean's blue eyes watched her walk away and start jogging over to Spinner.

"He mad at her?" Sean asked the others

"Something like that?" Craig said with a curious smile not wanting to tell him

Him and Ellie shared a look

"What's going on?" Sean questions

"Tell him" Ellie barked

"Not our place" Craig says shaking his head going to play his guitar again

Sean grabbed it

"Tell me" he demanded and Craig huffs

"Sean" he says standing up and Sean was getting mad.

Emma was his girl friend.

He should know everything!

"Swear to God Craig!" Sean said standing up and going nose to nose

If Emma was in danger.. or hurt in anyway-

"she slept with Spinner" Ellie blurted out standing between the two hoping they wouldn't fight

Craig and Sean had a reputation of being the hottest Degrassi boys.

Wouldn't want to ruin that with cuts and bruises

"what?" Sean went into shock

Meanwhile, Emma pulled Spinner's arm turning him to her.

He was one of her close friends.

He needed to understand she was truly sorry

"I'm sorry Spinner" Emma confirms with a breath. He kept on ignoring her!

"I should of known" Spinner said shaking his head not even looking at her

"If I can do anything.." Emma drifts

"you can back off of my girl friend" came another voice and Spinner was shoved away from Emma.

It was Sean and he stood in front of Emma blocking her from Spinner

"What?" Spinner snapped getting pushed by his best friend

"Sean" Emma protested

"You slept with Emma?! After you SAW what we went through?" Sean snapped in Spinner's face

Spinners eyes widen.

"Dude it wasn't like that!" he yelled and Sean snickered madly to grab his collar

"Sean, stop!" Emma yelled trying to seperate the two

"Why should I huh?" Sean asked looking Spinner dead in the eye though

"Cause it was my idea" Emma confessed and Sean looked at her and back at Spinner who put his head down.

Sean's mouth fell and his eyes read so much pain. Emma wanted to shoot herself there

"Your.. idea?" Sean asked letting go of Spinner and turning to Emma who swallowed her cry down

"I wanted.." Emma paused.

How was she suppose to explain this?

"What? Revenage. Cause Manny kissed **me?**" yelled Sean at Emma and she sucked in a shaky breath

"You have no idea how much it hurt me!" Emma cried

"I have a good idea. Can't believe you two" Sean said in disgust

"We weren't together" Emma shot back

"He's my best friend! WAS my best friend" Sean corrected glaring at Spinner who went to open his mouth- "Shut up" Sean warns him

"Don't tell him to shut up" Emma told Sean needing him to understand Spinner really was a good person

"You know what? FINE, be with HIM then" Sean yelled getting mad she was defending Spinner.

She wasn't even trying to explain to him!

Or was she and he was just to mad to notice?

Sean couldn't think, he was already in his car and speeding down the road.

Emma swallowed hard running a hand through her hair and looking at Spinner who gave a huff himself.

They watched Sean's car until out of sight. Which was pretty fast.


	21. Miserable Boy

Craig was getting pissed off. Sean hasn't been to school for 4 days

"If you see him? At least call me" Craig told Emma at her locker. She looked..well, heart broken.

"Doubt he's gonna come near me right now Craig" Emma sadly said shutting her locker zombie like

"He loves you. You never know" Craig admits and Emma swallowed hard.

'love'

"I don't think so anymore. Bye.." Emma walked off and Craig sadly watched her

"See Sean yet?" came Ellies voice as she walked over to him and Craig shook his head no

"I'm gonna go ask Manny" Craig insists seeing the girl down the hall

"Nice excuse" Ellie said rolling her eyes

"We need her help too" Craig points out

"Whatever" sang Ellie watching Craig going over to Manny

"Manny" called Craig trying to hide the smile in his chest

"Craig?" Manny said looking around. Did he really call for her?

"hi.." he slowly said sticking hands in pockets

"hey" she softly agreets standing in front of him

"h-have you seen Sean?" he stuttered nervously and she nods slowly

"Yea actually" she admits and he frowns

"oh" he states a little hurt she did know where he was.

"He's been hanging around the ravine?" Manny said curious why the guy was there.

"Really? Why?" Craig asked

"Getting ruined. Heard about Sean and Emma's split" Manny said crossing her arms seriously with a frown

"Are.. you happy about it?" Craig asks quietly and her mouth dropped

"How can you ask me that?" she cried and his mouth fell now

"I don't know you anymore Manny. I don't know what to expect" he exclaims

"expect me heartbroken over you Craig Mannings. That's what I've been doing with my lonely times. Without my best friend, my school mates" cried Manny turning around for him to grab her

"Ok. okay, I'm so sorry" he apoligized sinking his eyes into her into she nods

"Whatever" she mumbled

"Will you help?" he asked with a small smile

"What do you need?" she asked

Ellie, Craig and Manny ended up going to the Ravine so she could show them where they were

"Sean" states Craig finally seeing the guy at the Ravine.

"Sean!" Ellie yelled trying to get the guys attention

Sean was wearing jeans and a white wife beater with hair back.

He held a beer, who knows how much he had

Tons of girls surrounded.

And oh my GOD

Jay was there too.

"Santos" Jay smirked standing beside a stumbling Sean and Manny ugh'd crossing her arms beside Craig who glared at him

They all noticed Sean looked like hell

"Where've you been?" Craig asked Sean, he couldn't possibly got non stop drunk here for 4 days could he?

"Just having fun" Sean smiled drunkenly with a deep laugh shared with Jay

"Sean your drunk" Ellie states

"Awesome huh?" Sean asked gulping some more down and they all shared looks

"your getting drunk with Jay" Craig points out

"I hate Jay" Sean said getting another beer and opening it

"Cheers!" Jay yelled himself sharing one with Sean and swallowed down the beer

"What the hell are you doing?" Ellie snapped at Sean, how MANY beers was that?

"What would Emma think?" Craig asked him and Sean went serious

"Emma" Sean states with so much emotion in that one name

In his eyes was so much to tell.

"You need to talk to her" Craig said glancing at Manny who nods

"She's with Spinner!" yelled Sean throwing the beer bottle

"No, she's not" Ellie exclaimed

"Should be" muttered Sean hearing the bottle smash

"That's what you really want?" Craig questions

"obviously that's what she wants or she wouldn't of slept with him!" angered Sean

"She slept with Spinner?" Jay asked and rolled his eyes. Took him months just to get her in the sack!

"Shut up Jay" Manny snapped

"Oh you, I don't like you" Sean said to Manny who swallowed hard

"Sean.. I" Manny wanted to say sorry

"Stop talking" Sean demanded

"Your being an asshole" Craig confirms to Sean who snickered

"She ruined everything" Sean simply pointed out glaring at Manny who looked down

"I didn't mean to.." she whispered

"Leave her alone man" Craig bitters

"Leave me alone guys" Sean mocked

"You heard the man" Jay smirked

"Hate your voice.. love your booze" Sean told Jay sneaking another beer

"What about Emma?" Craig said and Sean swallowed his last drop hard, that emotion almost coming back to his eyes..

Almost.. but then it was gone when he looked away

"Tell her I said hi" he bitterly said

"Jerk" muttered Ellie

"You on my side or Spinners?!" Sean snapped at them and they rolled their eyes

"Be like a little boy then" Ellie said turning and leaving with Manny

"Spinners a friend. You should remember what that is" Craig told Sean leaving.

Sean looked away from them madly


	22. Why You Wanna Break My Heart?

Emma sat on her porch the next morning

It was bright and she watched people walk down her street.

Cars passing by

She let some wind blow passed her and put a piece of hair behind her ear.

She was playing with a little flower she picked from her garden.

Was she really playing that game?

He loves me.

He loves me not

Emma let a huff out, she hasn't seen Sean in a week or two.

As she looked up her big brown eyes laid on a famous orange civic rolling into her driveway

Jay

Emma scoffed not having the energy to get up and go.

He slowly got out of his car and they locked eyes.

She was to sad to give a glare and just blinked as he pierced his lips together tightly.

He dug hands into his pockets slowly going over to her.

"Hey" he quietly greets

"What are you doing here?" Emma bitters

"Thought you might need somebody" he shrugged

"Why would you think that somebody was you?" snickered Emma

"I know you in and out Em, I just wanna help you" he says

"Catching you fucking other girls isn't my idea of fun. Now it's just disturbing" Emma said wrinkling her nose in disgust

"I'm sorry. For what I put you through" Jay said and Emma rolled her eyes

"I bet you are Jayson" she said

"I need you to see something" Jay said nodding to his car

"What?" Emma asked

"Come with me. Please?" he begged

"Jay.." Emma said shaking her head no

"It's Sean" Jay confirms

Silence.

"what about him?" Emma softens her heart beginning to beat faster

Sean always had that effect

"lets just say.. he's the Jay from 3 months ago" states Jay locking eyes with her

"You mean he's the Jay standing in front of me?" Emma snapped

"I'm a different person now Emma" he shot back

"You don't relize I see right through you do you Jay?" Emma asked

"Emma give me a chance" he says and she laughed

"no" she confirms

"Your boy friends a loser!" yelled Jay not remembering what kind of misfit he was either

"So were you. Actually. You were a mistake.. Sean has hope" Emma declared

"Yeah? Even when he's been at the ravine all week?" Jay asked raising an eyebrow

Hopefully that got under her skin

"..the..the ravine?" Emma drifted staring down and she wanted to burst into tears.

Beer

Drugs

Girls...

"Yeah. You know what goes on down there don't you?" he asked sitting beside her as Emma still stared down in shock

Why was Sean doing that?

"I.." Emma couldn't find the words to talk

"Come on. I-I'll get you something to eat. You need to get out" he told her taking the flower from her hands.

Guess Sean loves her not..

"I just wanna sleep" Emma sadly said

"I got no one" Jay sadly says himself

"Wonder why" Emma taunted

"Where's Manny, Emma?" Jay reminded and they locked eyes

"Still got Craig and Ellie" she remarked and he rolled his eyes

"All Craig cares about is Manny. Ellie's self centered too" he says

Emma huffs glaring at him until giving up the energy

"one meal" she warns

"one day" he nods with a smirk and Emma rolled her eyes "now lets go, your wasting time" he grabbed her hand basically jumping her up without her effort

Emma let a smile out shaking her head

What she didn't see was Jay's devilish smirk.

He got her right where he wanted her.

To his advantage.

That was the simple thing in a heart break situation. The girl was easy to win over when the 'lover' was out of sight, Jay was right there.


	23. I Just Wanna Be With You

Foot steps slowly went up Emma's porch steps.

It almost stepped on the flower Emma was playing with.

The figure bent down and picked it up.

Sean.

He looked a bit better..sober at least.

His hair down and wearing a grey hoody and jeans.

As he played with the sun flower in his hands he looked at Emma's front door.

She didn't know.. but he was here every night...just wondering if he should knock or not.

God, how did this turn out so horrible?

Manny wasn't to blame. Though she was part of it.

It was his and Emma's relationship, their problem.

They should of talked through it. But it was hard. Specailly for Sean. He's never been with a girl like Emma.

He dug the flower in his pocket and knocked on Emma's door.

He sucked in a breath and the door opened.

"Hello?" Spike slowly greeted looking at the young man as Sean took a deep brath

"Uh hi.. is Emma home?" he questions looking at Emma's mother and then at the ground

"Actually she went out with someone" Spike admitted eyeing him as Sean's head snapped up

"Any chance of who?" he asks and Spike huffs nodding

"To my dislike, her ex" she explained and Sean's breath stopped

"Her ex?" Sean repeated

Silence.

Sean swallowed hard "You mean Jay?" he asked and Spike softened

"That's the one. Horrid guy. And Emma looked like she was getting over him quickly too" she admits but Sean kept looking down sadly

"oh.." he drifts and Spike took a step closer

"How do you know Emma?" she asked

"Friends I guess" Sean muttered running a hand through his hair

"Maybe your what was giving her hope" Spike confirms

"I doubt it.." Sean sadly bittered

Spike sadly watched the guy turn

"Thanks anyways MrsS" Sean confirms waving a bit and going down the porch steps

"Hey Sean" she called and he slowly looked over his shoulder curiously

She knew who he was?

"Don't think that even if my daughter keeps things away from me, I don't find out" she smirked and Sean gave a small smile "Specailly when my husband is a teacher at the school" Spike then scoffed "What happened Sean?"

"Things just got bad.." he admitted looking pretty bummed.

"With Jay in the picture, must of gotten worse" Spike says and Sean coughs, was she trying to say Sean up against Jay was pointless?

Because that was just insulting.

"Your what she wants Sean. I see her so much happier now. Sept for the passed week to tell you the truth" she confirms eyeing him again and Sean got a little hope in his eyes

"Do you know where she went?" he asked and Spike shrugs

"Well. I know Emma is smart, she wouldn't want to be alone with Jay. Maybe the mall? The movies?"

And Sean was already there. He looked for that smooth silky blonde hair and found it in moments.

"Emma" he said to blink and stare at Jay who stood beside her and just smirked at him for Sean to glare.

How could Emma even consider speaking to this guy again?

"Sean" Emma said staring right back at him but he was busy glaring at Jay.

"Hey Cameron" Jay said smugly and Sean just wanted to punch him out there.

"What are you two doing?" Sean asked looking between the two trying to keep calm and Emma went to open her mouth to explain

"the dirty" Jay cut her off and taunted Sean

"hes-kidding" Emma quickly said when Sean clenched his jaw and looked away.

"yeah its wasnt dirty at all" Jay said behind Emma "More like very..fullfilling"

"Jay" Emma snapped glaring over her shoulder at him, why did she even give him a chance? She was so STUPID.

"See yea later Em" Sean breaths and walked around them leaving.

"Sean!" Emma tried calling but he wouldn't turn and she sadly whiped a falling tear.

As Jay put a hand on her shoulder she yanked it off with a glare and left him alone at the mall.


End file.
